Haunted by You
by Icequeenxx
Summary: Ellie Masterson, grew up without her father. She lives in New York, protected by her mother and coven. She feels like an outsider as she is half vampire. When a mysterious Vampire named Maria, tells Ellie, she can bring her to her father, Ellie knows this is a chance she can not lose. *Set after Breaking Dawn. Spoilers Alert* Rated M for Language, violence and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys. I am very sorry about my absence from here. I was going through a very difficult time. I know some of you may have been reading my other story Lego House. I will finish it, I just need a break from it. Here is a new idea I had. So please, Read and review. :)

Icequeen xx

* * *

_**Chapter one: Ellie**_

"Ellie, Ellie. ELLIE!" I heard my mom, shouting.

"Get up; you'll be late for school. I don't want you drinking blood on route again" she yelled.

I groaned and pulled myself from the warm comfort of my bed. I stretched out my joints, each one popping as I moved it. I picked up my tablet and ran my finger across the screen to unlock it. I tapped the timetable logo and brought up my timetable for the day. I walked over to my bag, which sat on my chair beside my computer desk. On the desk were my Mac book and various pictures of myself with family and friends. I smiled as I ran my finger down the side of a picture of myself and my mate, Mattie. He was tall, with chin length black hair and golden eyes. He had a round face and a cheeky innocence about it. People, if they knew our ages, would say I was robbing the cradle as he is nearly half my age. I am 143 years old and he is 75 years old but I was fully grown, I had the appearance of a seventeen year old and he was turned at twenty.

"English, American history, Music, Spanish and Advanced Calculus" I muttered as I checked that I had the correct books for the day.

The only real challenges today were Calculus and English. I am not very good at Maths, but Mattie is an absolute genius at the subject, so he helps me all the time. He might not have any talents or powers that a person can get when they become a Vampire but I would regard his ability to do Math as a Vampire talent. Shakespeare just bores me. If I had a time machine, I would go back in time to convince his mother to keep her legs shut and move off to a convent. I am sure I would be made a national hero for that. My other choices were easy. American history, please I had lived through most of it and anything I am missing, I could just ask Carolan, the leader of our coven. He was the oldest Vampire I knew. Spanish, Carolan's mate Blanca was Spanish. Thanks to her and my time living in Europe, I had mastered Spanish and a handful of other European languages, such as French, Russian, German and Irish. Carolan was originally from Ireland, so he insisted I learn Irish. Music, it just comes naturally to me. I play the Violin, Cello and Piano. Once again, I am 143 years old, I had a lot of time on the hands and the beautiful thing about music, everywhere has music and it is the same in every language. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I called as I rummaged in a drawer for clean underwear. I heard the door open and close.

"Good morning, Ellie".

That voice. It sent shivers up my spine, and not the good kind of shivers that Mattie's voice creates. I groaned inwardly. I gasped in surprise as I felt a cold hand touch my warm backside.

"Cedric, leave me alone" I hissed standing up straight, my clean underwear clenched in my hand, hoping the dirty son of a bitch, would not ask me about them.

"Oh Ellie, there is no need to be like that" he drawled in his Italian accent, still prominent even though we had lived in America for the last fifty years. Cedric was my mom's mate and I hated his guts. I sniffed the air.

"Does mom know you fell off the wagon again?" I asked.

Cedric removed his hand from my backside and spun me again to face him. He was at least a head and a half taller than me. His skin was pale and flawless. The only scar present was the one on his neck. The scar left by the one who changed him. His hair was a chocolate brown and ran past his shoulders. He always kept it tied back with a leather cord. His eye were a golden hue but slightly brighter than usual. He wore a white fitted t-shirt and black jeans ripped at the knees. He was also barefoot. He kind of reminded me of Louis from Interview with the Vampire, by Anne Rice.

"So..." I began again, "Does Mom know you slipped off the wagon? What was it this time? Pizza boy, Prostitute or an old lady walking home from church?" I asked.

I clearly had hit a nerve as Cedric seized me by the shoulders and squeezed them. I hissed in pain.

"Alright girl, if you say anything to your mother, I will rip her fucking head off and burn her in front of you. Carolan and Blanca will just up and move without you, you little shit. They'll just forget about you. Where will you go then? Your father left you, remember? If he was alive, what makes you think he'd want you now?" he spat at me, with venom and fury. I could see the feral look in his eyes.

"Get out" I hissed pushing him off me. I used my powers on him. I can hurt people or make them feel better with my emotions. I stopped and Cedric began to pant. When I let my guard down, Cedric's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. He dragged me to him and sank his teeth into my exposed shoulder. I hissed in pain as Cedric moaned, softly. After what seemed like forever, Cedric finished and licked the wound sealing it with his venom. He released me and I stumbled back to my bed. Cedric smiled, put his finger to his lips in a shushing gesture and left my room.

After Cedric left, I placed my hand on my new scar. It was one of many I had received from him over the fifty years he was with my mom. If my dad was alive, he would never let this happen to me. Cedric was a liar about my dad. I reached down and lifted up the floor board that was a darker shade than the rest. I took out a small wooden box, with my name on it. Mattie made it for me on our tenth anniversary. It was my hope box. I opened it and began to fish through my hopes and dreams. I collected photos of different I wanted to achieve, such as playing in the Sydney Opera House, have tea and play a duet with David Garrett or own a Stradivarius Violin. After a moment, I found what I was looking for. It was a photo, taken by my mom's father, of my dad. It may have been in black and white, but I could see all the detail in his young face. We were very alike. Blanca told me we even had the same hair colour. I turned over the picture.

"Jasper Whitlock, the youngest major in the Confederate Army, 1863" it read. I sighed and put the photo back in the box and stashed it back in its spot. I inhaled deeply. I would give anything, just to be able to tell my dad everything, like it was not his fault, the day he attacked me. I was the one that fell over and sliced my arm open. I ran my fingers along the scar on my right forearm. I would tell him how much I hate Cedric and that I think my mom is still in love with him, but most of all, I would tell him, how much I love him and want him back.

I stood up and changed from my tank top and shorts to some black skinny jeans and a red fitted t shirt with a large panda on the front, chewing some bamboo. I laced up my back converse and put on my leather jacket. I brushed my hair and tied it up into a pony tail. I brushed my teeth and grabbed my bag. I walked down to the kitchen in our four storey apartment we shared with Blanca and Carolan. I found my mom, typing away on her laptop, a Mac book like mine. She was a novelist and wrote under the name Kitty Fatale. It was fitting as her name was Kathryn.

"Good morning, honey" she smiled. "Blood is over there" she said, nodding to the counter top beside the fridge. I picked up the warm cup and sniffed it.

"Deer?" I asked.

"Very good" she replied.

It was warm do it was easy to drink. My mom was forever nineteen years old. She had long black hair that was braided and draped around itself several times so it hung around her waist. When she didn't have it wrapped up like that, it touched the floor. She had golden eyes and soft elf like features. Today, she wore a crisp white shirt, which ended at her waist and over it was a thick black corset. According to her, she was so accustomed to wearing corsets from her youth she felt lost without them. Her black skinny jeans were tucked into knee length leather boots. She wore various coloured rings, mainly silver with coloured stones on her fingers and a long brass necklace with a locket on it. On the locket was stamped the Masterson coat of arms, an eagle with a smaller bird on its head and a snake and sword, clenched in its talons.

"Bye mom" I said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye sweetie" she replied, kissing me on the cheek.

I put my back on my back and grabbed the keys to my car. A black ford mustang. I walked to the front door. As I put my hand on the door handle, I heard someone whisper my name. I looked to where the voice had come from. It was Cedric. He was leaning against the railing upstairs. He smiled, mined a simple bite gesture and the ripping a head off. I threw him a look of disgust and opened the door, walked out and slammed it as hard as I could behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n hi everyone. Sorry about the delay on this. Thank you to everyone that read the first chapter. Just in response to a review I got, This will be Jasper/OC. Sorry to all the Jasper/Alice fans. On with the story. SPOILERS FOR BREAKING DAWNS PRESENT! STOP READING IF YOU DON'T WANT THE SPOILERS!

* * *

Across the other side of the United States, there was a small town of Forks. Forks was home to another Vampire Coven, called the Cullens. They lived their lives peacefully and had no problems except for the odd sunny day in this small misty town.

Jasper Hale was one of the oldest members of the coven. His family knew about his past, living with Vampires in the Vampire Wars during the early years of his Vampire life and his troubles of controlling his thirst for human blood. Jasper also believed that there were some areas of his early life better left untouched, so he always had a controlled train of thought around his adoptive brother, Edward who could read minds. Until that day, when everything changed.

Jasper was sitting on the sofa, reading a philosophy essay on vampirism. He had an interest in the subject of philosophy as he had studied it many times in different colleges. His wife, Alice and adoptive sister, Rosalie were playing with Renesmee, Edward and Bella's daughter. Her laughter filled the house, as she was laughing at Alice and Rosalie's faces as she projected her thoughts into their minds. Suddenly the laughter stopped and Jasper looked up.

"Alice, what's wrong?" asked Renesmee, in her musical voice.

Jasper looked at Alice. Her face was blank. She was having a vision. Jasper thought nothing of it and went back to his essay. He was used to his wife's visions. All of a sudden, he felt was wave of panic off Alice. It hit him like a brick wall.

"Alice?" he asked, alarmed.

He dropped the essay to the floor and shot to her side. He took her small hand in his large one and began to rub soothing circles on her back.

"Carlisle" he called, worried about his wife. Within a second, the whole coven was in the room. After what felt like an eternity for them, Alice finally came around. She blinked several times.

"Alice, what did you see?" asked Esme, in a concerned voice.

"Nothing, Nothing. I have to go" stammered Alice, in reply while jumping to her tiny feet and dating from the room. Jasper stood up as he heard a car roar to life and drive off. The family stood still in silence. They had never seen Alice act like that.

"Edward, did you heard any of her thoughts" asked Bella.

"Nothing much, but there was a tall woman with black, golden eyes and scars in her vision" he replied to his wife.

"How long was her hair?" asked Jasper.

Edward looked at Jasper, confused. Jasper raised his eyebrows.

"Floor length" replied Edward.

Those words hit Jasper like a ton of bricks. He felt panic slide into his stomach. He knew he could not let his family see or even feel the panic, which assaulted him. One word slipped into his mind, but he covered it hoping that Edward did not notice and he left the room, reciting the confederate anthem in his mind.

Bella looked after her brother in law, in worry.

"What is up with Jasper?" she asked, taking her daughter into her arms and cuddling her close. Edward shook his head.

"There was something in his thoughts. A name. We need to find out who Kathryn is" said Edward.

"Who?" enquired Esme.

"It's the name that just popped into his head, as soon as I told him the vampire's hair length" explained Edward.

"Well, there is nothing we can do until Alice's return" said Carlisle, and the family set about trying to kill time until Alice returned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After what seemed like an eon, Jasper had to stop pacing or else he would wear a hole into the floor of the bedroom he shared with Alice. He tried to distract himself for hours, from Alice mysterious departure. He tried reading, writing, rearranging the bedroom, even hunting, but it was of no use. He had to keep his emotions in check or his family might begin to suspect something, He also had to watch his thoughts, in case Edward was feeling nosy.

The door opened and closed downstairs.

"Alice, we were all so worried, most of all Renesmee. The poor child was in an awful state without you" gasped Esme. Jasper dropped the book he was holding and ran downstairs.

"Alice, where were you?" he gasped, taking her tiny hands in his larger ones. Alice was standing in the centre of the living room, surrounded by the family. Jasper began to sample the air. Confusion was a main element present. Alice took a deep breath and released Jasper's hands.

"I need to explain some things" she said. "As you all know, I had a vision today. Jasper, you better sit down" she continued.

Jasper remained standing, still confused by his wife. Alice took an unnecessary breath.

"I had a vision of you, Jasper with another vampire. You and her were in a field, surrounded by fires as though a battle had just taken place, but you both looked at peace" she explained.

"Alice, was it the vampire, with long black hair, golden eyes and scars?" asked Edward.

Alice nodded once.

"That's impossible" said Jasper.

"So you know this Vampire?" asked Emmett.

"Yes, it sounds like Kathryn Masterson, an old friend of mine" replied Jasper.

"As in, back in the wars, old friend?" asked Rosalie. Jasper nodded.

"But, it's impossible. It can't be her. Kathryn is dead, along with her whole coven" he explained.

"How?" asked Esme, in shock.

Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "Last time I spoke to Kathryn, she agreed to be a witness for us against the Volturi. When Peter showed up here, he told me she was dead. She had contacted him, in hopes that him and Charlotte would travel with her and her coven to Forks. He arrived at her home in Battle creek, Michigan, he found the place burned to the ground and just piles of Vampire ashes" he explained.

"Who would do such a thing?" asked Rosalie.

"My money was on the Volturi. They tried to recruit her after she left the wars. She had a powerful gift. She could generate these shockwaves with her mind. She could break down walls with them or beat off hordes of newborns with them. It was the most powerful offensive shield I have seen in my vampire life, no offence Bella" he said.

"None taken" smiled Bella.

"This still doesn't explain why Alice ran off" said Emmett, bringing everyone back to topic.

"In my vision, Jasper and I were there but not as a couple" explained Alice, softly her voice barely above a whisper.

Jasper was hit by a wall of confusion and shock.

"What?" he asked.

"Jasper, you were with this female vampire and I was with my true mate" she finished. The room filled with silence. No one took a breath or moved and an inch.

"Then, it all went blank" she whispered.

"Blank?" asked Bella.

"Jasper, I can't see you future" explained Alice.

Jasper sat down, his head in his hand. His mate, his Alice was telling this to him. He heard her rummage in her bag.

"I went to sort out our legal affairs" she whispered, gently. Jasper's head shot from his hands.

"No" he croaked, "You can't leave me" he said in despair.

"I have too" replied Alice, emotionally.

Jasper looked at the legal document in his wife's tiny hand. It seemed so huge and daunting. He took it from her and began to read. Alice was using the reason, incomprehensible differences for the divorce.

"Could not use the real reason, could you?" he asked, angrily. "Oh, I am just leaving my husband of, give or take, sixty years, for a man that I have not met in my life but I had a vision of me happy with him, so it's all okay" he added, sarcastically.

Alice winced. Jasper picked up a pen and signed his name. He felt like he was signing his life away, his death warrant. He threw the form back at Alice and ran from the room, leaving a trail of pain behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Jasper ran and ran, until he was sure that he was far enough away that Edward would not hear his thoughts. He stopped in a forest and let out an inhumane roar. He began to destroy anything that he could get his hands or teeth to, be in animal or tree. After smashing and destroying, a small hectare of land, Jasper fell on to his backside, not caring that his clothes were in ruins and began to dry sob.

"How is this possible?" he thought to himself.

The two people he had washed his hands of, the two people that had haunted him for over a century, were possibly alive. His fate was intertwined with the fate of Kathryn Masterson and the fate of their daughter, Ellie. Ellie, the half vampire, he had conceived when he was just four years into his vampire life and while Kathryn was still human.

"Alice is wrong" he said. "This will not have a happy ending" he predicted.

* * *

A/n: Thanks for reading and don't forget to review please! :)


End file.
